


A Different Kind of Christmas.

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Angst, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: The first Christmas after his mother dies is particularly difficult for Barry.





	A Different Kind of Christmas.

The first December after his mother died was proving to be particularly hard for Barry. Christmas was her favorite time of year and it felt completely wrong to be getting into the holiday spirit without her. Last week when Joe and Iris decided to decorate the Christmas tree just hours after Thanksgiving dinner, Barry sat in his room looking at pictures of his family, nearly crying  himself to sleep. Things at the West house had gotten significantly better, especially since Joe was finally on board with letting Barry see his dad once a week. But still, he didn’t know how to have a happy holiday season without his mom and dad.

“Barry, do you want a cookie? You haven’t eaten anything since we got home from school.” Iris asks him, peeking her head in the doorway.

“I’m not hungry.” Barry answers, sniffling.

Iris quickly sits next to him on the bed. “Hey, what’s wrong, Barry.”

“Nothing Iris, I’m fine.”  
“Your eyes are all pink from crying. That’s not nothing.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well, you’re upset, and dad said your therapist said you needed to start talking to us more.

“I can’t, it’ll make things worse .”

”I know it’s hard, and it probably hurts really bad, but you can’t keep it inside forever.”

“I miss her, Iris, and she loved Christmas. It’s not fair. It’s just not fair.” Barry sobs.

“ Shh, I know, I know it’s not fair, Barry. And I’m so, so sorry.” Iris whispers and like always, she let’s Barry lay his head in her lap.

“I don’t know to celebrate without her. it’s too hard.”

“Barry, why didn’t you tell us?”

“I didn’t want to ruin Christmas for you and Joe.”  
“Look at me, Barry. You’re not going to ruin anything, I promise.”

“But..”

“No buts… okay?”

“Do-do you want see these pictures of my mom. I’ve been looking at them a lot, and I guess maybe if I showed you it won’t be so hard.”

“I’d love to see them. But if its too hard, we can pop in a movie and talk later, okay?”

“This one was last year, dad took it. Mom always liked to take pictures by the tree.”

“She was really beautiful, Barry. You look just like her, you know that?”

“I do?’

“Yeah, you’ve got her eyes, and her smile. It really is a pretty one, I think she would want you to use it more often.”  
“I know, Mom always hated to see me cry. I’m trying to think of that but sometimes it’s just too hard.”

“I know, but it’ll get better, easier. Dad used to cry about my mom all the time, but he doesn’t anymore.”

“Do you think maybe I can put this picture up somewhere?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks Iris. Can I have a cookie now, I feel much better. 

“Of course, I’ll even give you extra frosting.” Iris says, and she leads a now smiling Barry into the kitchen

XXX

The next day was Saturday which meant that it was time for Barry to go visit his dad.

“Hey Slugger, how was your week?” Henry immediately asks him.

“It was okay, I miss Mom. But Iris and Joe have been helping me a lot.”  
“I know you miss her, I do too. I never did care too much for Christmas, but boy did your mother always find a way to make it special.”

“She really did, well except for the year she burnt all the cookies.” Barry says with a tiny smile.

“Yeah, your mother never was good in the kitchen, but she was determined to make sure that you were.”

“Dad?

“Yes Kiddo?”  
“I’m sorry you have to be alone on Christmas.”

“Barry, don’t you dare worry about me, Slugger. I’ll be okay, you just try to have  the Christmas that I know your mother would want you to have.”

“Okay Dad, I love you.”

“I love you too, Barry. You be good, alright? What do you want for Christmas?”

“It’s not important this year, Dad.”

“Barry, you’re eleven years old, it’s important. I know this year is hard, but you have to have something to look forward to.”

“I guess maybe a new chemistry set.”

“That’s the perfect present, your grandpa got me my first one when I was your age.”

“Really?”

“Yes, now, I have to go, Buddy. Don’t forget I love you so much, alright.”

“I love you too, Dad.” Barry says, and he’s smiling more than he thought could.

XXX

Christmas morning comes around, and Barry wakes up to see snow falling outside his window. He smiles, his mom always did like snow on Christmas, and it was a sure sign that she was somewhere special watching over him.

“Iris, look, it’s snowing.” He exclaims

“It is, it’s so pretty.” Iris says.

Moments later the two of them are sitting in front of the tree opening presents, Joe happily recording every moment on the video camera.

After a while, Iris hands Barry a present, it’s an Angel picture frame ornament with his favorite Christmas picture with his mom inside.

“Iris, it’s beautiful. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I figured you’d want her here every Christmas.”

After a few minutes, Barry is surprised to see that Joe and Iris had gotten him the chemistry set that he wanted. “How did you know that this was exactly what I wanted?” Barry asks.

Joe smiles. “Iris and I went to go see your Dad. We wanted him to know that you are doing okay.”

“You didn’t have to do that?”

“Yes we did, Barry. You’re a part of this family now, and I know we can’t replace your parents, but we love you.”

“Yeah Barry, you’re my best friend, and I promise that I’ll always be here for you.”

“ Thank you, Merry Christmas, Iris.”

“Merry Christmas, Barry. Iris says, hugging him, and it is then he realizes that maybe Christmas would be different from now on, but it would still be special because he had people who loved him and wanted to see him smile, just like his mother always said was the best part of having a son on Christmas.


End file.
